This invention relates to disposable urine management devices, and more particularly, to disposable urine management devices with improved fit and conformability.
Disposable urine management devices in the form of urine incontinence protection devices or in the form of urine collection devices for medical purposes are known in the art.
Representative devices of the former type are disclosed in EP 0 140 470 and WO 85/0328, both of which disclose disposable devices which include a water-impervious barrier sheet formed as a bag, an opening to be located next to the wearer""s uro-genital area to receive the discharged urine, and containing an absorbent material to absorb the discharged urine. EP 0 140 470 additionally discloses the presence of a wicking layer between the opening and the absorbent material. Neither of these references disclose the use of an adhesive member or flange surrounding the aperture for securing the bag to the body of the wearer.
Representative of the urine collector art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,377 which discloses a urine collector device for infants or small children having a flexible collection bag and an adhesively-faced attachment member joined to the bag. The urine collectors in general by definition do not contain any absorbent material as they are designed to collect urine; they must be of sufficient dimension to contain a full discharge, and are therefore, bulky. Furthermore, they are not designed to be worn for any length of time next to the body, or to be worn inside an undergarment or diaper.
It is now been found that a superior disposable urine management device can be designed, which ensures perfect fit and conformability to the wearer, and is designed to be worn in lieu of a diaper by a baby, small child or incontinent adult.
The invention is a disposable urine management device. The disposable urine management device comprises a bag having an aperture which is surrounded by an adhesively-faced flange for releasable attachment to the uro-genital area of the wearer. An absorbent material is contained within said bag.